


Nesting

by akgerhardt



Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O | ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bondage, Claiming, Consensual Mind Control, Double Penetration, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Incubation, Inflation, M/M, Mpreg, Oviposition, Possession, Stomach Bulge, Swallowing, Threesome, Wing Kink, Xeno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 21:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akgerhardt/pseuds/akgerhardt
Summary: John had grown tired of their humdrum domestic life, murders and mysteries aside. This strange man with tattered wings and a proposition may be just what they need.





	Nesting

**Author's Note:**

> akgerhardt.tumblr.com

The hearth is warm and inviting,  _too_ inviting. John could spend all night basking in its soft glow as the logs crack and pop, radiating heat throughout the room. The woodsy smell entwines with the smoke drifting from the cinnamon apple candle beside him, surrounding him with a pleasant aroma. His chair is plush and his blanket made of the softest fleece. This is his own personal heaven turned hell. All he wants to do is sip his tea and read the rest of the old, discounted novels he purchased at the thrift store. He has no desire to work on the case anytime in the near future, but Sherlock knows that. 

The sleet continues to pelt against the windows, a glum scene best left obscured behind curtains. He shudders to imagine being stuck out there. Oh, those poor souls... 

      "John, you're distracted."

            "An excellent deduction."

      "Have you even read the notes?"

            "No, and I don't intend to 'til the morrow."

Sherlock sighs bemusedly, stretching out next to him. 

      "My lazy soldier, duty calls."

             "Well, tell it to take a number... I'm plum exhausted from the shit you pulled this week."

      "Is that so?"

              "Yes, yes it is."

      "And why, if I may be so bold as to ask?"

              "Really? I had to haul your dense reptillian arse out of the slammer because the mighty detective thinks he's above all commonfolk laws! You know, the ones that exist for a reason."

       "They called it "trespassing." I was simply investigating the scene before evidence could be tampered with."

              "You owe me," he mutters, not looking up.

       "How shall I pay my debt~?"

It's a faint change in tone, just enough for John to notice. He smirks, pleased.

              "On your knees, naturally."


End file.
